


Silk

by AKO



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Grooming, Long Hair Spock, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, T'hy'la, Vulcan style, Vulcan traditions, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKO/pseuds/AKO
Summary: The bonded relationship of Kirk and Spock through the years.As always, I have TOS in mind when I write. However, if your imagination is functional, you can view it as Abramsverse.





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Complete, one-shot, stand alone, VERY emotional!
> 
> Not related to any other work of mine.

Spock and Kirk were curled around each other like two shrimps in a scampi sauce.  It was the lovely aftermath, and Kirk was threading his fingers through Spock’s hair, over and over.  The motion was  soothing.

 

Kirk had always admired Spock’s hair.  Dark, shiny,  _straight,_  and always perfect.  To a kid who had battled unruly natural curls, straight hair was an ideal only achievable in Paradise.  Once he and Spock were involved, he had the freedom to touch that perfection, and it felt as wonderful as it looked.  Silky, smooth, and even when he combed it with his hands, it fell back into place.  Touching that hair was so intimate, and he couldn’t keep his hands to himself when they were together.

 

They had been bonded six weeks ago.  “You’re getting a bit shaggy back here, Love.”

 

The deep voice rumbled against Kirk’s chest.  “I know.  I will not cut the hair on the back of my head again.”

 

Kirk pulled away.  “Huh?”

 

Spock looked into his mate’s eyes.  “I shall keep the bangs and the sideburns to ‘Fleet standard length, but I am bonded now, and will not cut my hair again.”

 

“That’s news to me.”

 

“Sarek’s hair is uncut.”

 

“Really?”

 

“He has it tied into a club at the base of his neck.  The high collar of the traditional robes cover the  tied back portion.”

 

Kirk ran his fingers through Spock’s hair a few more times.  “Hmmm.  Now I’m intrigued.”

 

Spock’s hair grew quickly.  Once it reached shoulder length, he gathered it into a tail.  It was rarely noticed by anyone, since the style around his face looked as it usually did.

 

But oh, at night, when the two of them were alone together, the binding came off, and the smooth silk begged to be caressed.  As it grew longer, Kirk loved it more and more.  He talked Spock into letting him brush it at bedtime, and he reveled in the sheen and the heaviness.  He especially enjoyed how the brushing released the essences of Spock into the air, an aroma having underlying notes of spice mixed with the whisper of metallic copper.  To Kirk, it was the best aphrodisiac in the Universe.

 

Kirk tried growing his hair, but that was a failure.  His was simply too curly, and it puffed away from his head like a huge arboreal construct.  If he tried to braid it, the individual hairs stuck out and gave him a prickly appearance, like a deranged cactus.

 

He kept his head shorn, and he played with Spock’s hair to his heart’s content.  Spock did not mind.  He couldn’t understand the silliness that Kirk assumed at times, but he basked in the pleasure his mate savored.

 

And there was definite silliness.  Kirk would take a hank of hair, and pull it between his nose and upper lip, and call it his moustache.  Or he’d grab two lengths and slant them on his forehead, saying he now had Vulcan eyebrows.

 

The best, though, was after lovemaking, when Kirk would pull the hair away from Spock’s head and fan it across his body, and then fall asleep.

 

The years passed, and silver threads began to appear amongst the black.  And the tied back tail grew longer and longer, a testament to the growing length of their commitment to each other.

 

Humans don’t live as long as Vulcans.  Kirk and Spock knew this, yet they still chose to bond.  When the inevitable day came that severed their journey together in this Life, Spock walked up to the front of the room where people had gathered to pay their respects to James Tiberius Kirk.  Perhaps they were expecting the Vulcan to say something about his spouse, about the Starfleet member, about his contributions to the Federation.

 

Spock took a large, ceremonial Vulcan blade and cut the tail from his head, close to the scalp.  He placed it in Kirk’s hands, and then closed the casket.

 

And walked away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kleenex available.


End file.
